One type of optical fiber connector system includes a standard bulkhead shell or casing that is designed to receive an optical fiber cable plug having a width of 11.7 mm and a height of 9 mm. The bulkhead casing is commonly mounted on a panel, and two of such standard plugs can be inserted into opposite ends of a casing cavity to connect optical fibers of the connectors. Each end of the bulkhead casing has a pair of latch-receiving slots that receive latches of a connector to hold the connector to the casing until it is purposely removed. At present, a latching mechanism is available that automatically releases a latch when a sleeve lying around the connector is pulled rearwardly, but that mechanism is covered by a patent so competitors of the patent owner cannot use it.
Applicant set out to design a different latching mechanism that enabled a connector to be inserted into the same standard bulkhead casing and to be latched therein, until the connector was purposely removed. During applicant""s design of a different connector, applicant found that it could design a connector that held four optical fiber termini within the same constraints of a width of 11.7 mm and a height of 9 mm, and applicant designed a latch mechanism of low profile that could still fit into the bulkhead casing to latch therein and which enabled easy removal. A challenge in the design was to make the latch mechanism of very low profile. Also, since four termini could be mounted in the small space of applicant""s improved connector, applicant required strain relief for all fiber optic cables trailing from the termini.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical fiber connector is provided, which can be inserted and latched in a standard bulkhead casing that receives a connector having a width of 11.7 mm and height of 9 mm, and which has latches that engage casing shoulders, which uses a new latching mechanism, and which can hold a plurality of optical fiber termini and provides strain relief to the corresponding plurality of optical fiber cables. The connector includes an outer shell that fits closely in the standard bulkhead casing, and a terminus receiver that lies in the outer shell and that has terminus-receiving passages that receive termini with optical fiber cables extending rearwardly therefrom. The outer shell has a main part with a shell slot that receives a latching beam. The latching beam is preferably formed integrally with the rest of the outer shell, so a rear end of the beam is integral with the rest of the shell. The beam has a free front end and has a middle forming a latch dog with a rearwardly-facing shoulder that can engage a forwardly-facing shoulder on the bulkhead casing to latch the connector in the casing. The beam middle portion can be deflected inwardly toward the axis of the connector to deflect the latch dog out of line with the bulkhead casing shoulder, so the connector can be pulled out of the casing. The terminus receiver that holds the optical termini, has a groove that enables inward deflection of the beam middle portion.
A latch release member has a rear end mounted on the outer shell and has a front portion that lies over the middle of the beam, to facilitate depression of the beam. A bump on the middle portion of the beam receives a recess on the latch release member, to enable simple mounting of the rear end of the release member while enabling the bump to position the latch release member. The front end of the beam is supported against inward deflection to stiffen the beam against accidental inward deflection.
The plurality of optical fiber cables are provided with strain relief by providing a strain relief member with slots that each receive one of the cables, and with a shrink wrap fixing each cable to the strain relief member. An alignment pin has front end fixed to the terminus receiver and a rear end. The strain relief member can slide along the pin until stopped by the rear of the outer shell.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.